Here comes the bride
by puufic
Summary: Rukia notices two of her closest people liking each other and now she is determined to get them together with a little help. Insert ridiculous rules and courting system, spit-fired friends and other fools you have an interesting results. Shall we wait for the wedding to happen? Au-ish, Yaoi, Fluff and such. Bya/Ren OMC/OMC and little bit of Ichigo in to the mix.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello!. So I made a poll once asking what would be a good story to start and write and with those few answers I got I am compelled to write a story about Byakuya and Renji getting together and so on with the help of some friends. I also wanted a story with lighter themes and maybe some humor so I hope that I am succesfull. So this is the beginning.. Happy Birthday to Renji!

Now Rukia is here to put her fingers in the soup and I am feeling rebellious and I am going to add few of my OMC here too (dragged Hidehiro and Takao from my story Mine in here, coz I like them and I don´t want to create too many new OC) So this story is new, kinda AU and hopefully you might like it enough for me to continue. Now, if you want to contribute and give me wild ideas please do and send them by PM. Thank you!

Here comes the bride…(Working title..)

Chapter 1

Rukia was smiling to herself. Or she was actually laughing inside. She had been watching certain people for the past few weeks seeing something that she believed to never see. Two of the closest people were eyeing one another when they believed that the other or no one else in the matter would notice. Her adoptive brother, the Clan head of the Kuchiki, and the taicho of the Sixth Division of Gotei 13 had been watching closely his wild and rambunctious fukutaicho when the fiery red head was not looking and Rukia had noticed this. She had not dared to say anything in case she might be wrong. But she had noticed this happening more than once. And her brother´s behavior towards the block headed Abarai had become more lenient. Well, Rukia had started to observe more closely of the interactions of these two men and she noticed her best friend doing the same. When the stoic taicho of the sixth was immersed on his tedious work of reports the spirited Abarai Renji would look at his taicho with a dreamy look on his face. And if anyone were near at discovering this the man would turn and sulk. To Rukia this was both shocking and hilarious. Well she could tell this to the Shinigami Women´s Association, but after further introspection she decided against it. Those women would probably destroy the small relation that was starting to blossom here. If, it would ever start to blossom. Rukia knew both of these men well enough that there needed to be a push. Something that would make the two see each other in more that just colleagues and comrades in arms. And Rukia knew they would be good for each other despite the fact that both were male and friends. There was definitely something in the air. Maybe it was the spring and time for love.

She smiled againt and started to form a plan, but she knew she would need help. Renji would be easy to push toward her brother, but she did not dare to speak her Nii-sama about such matter. After a pause she nodded to herself and walked to the Kuchiki masion from the offices of the sixth Division. She paused to the library and opened the door. She was rather sure she would find the person she needed to talk with and she was correct. Next to a table a tall man with black hair was sitting reading from a pile of books. The man noticed her and beckoned her inside.

"Rukia-sama, how may I help you?"

"Hidehiro-san, I want your help and you are an expert in this field. I want to know how the courting for marriage is done and you are the one who knows every ritual for the clan. And you know how I can get description for them. Let me explain so you won´t be alarmed as you see it is not me it is for….." Rukia began to explain to her relative what she had observed. This man was one of those relatives beside Byakuya who she knew she could trust and to understand.

Meanwhile in the Sixth a red headed man shivered. He had an eerie feeling about Rukia´s visits lately and it had increased when he had seen Rukia leaving with a smiling.

_It´s not about Chappy I´m sure about that. That smile means I´m doomed. _

AN2: Short I know. I am sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for the few reviews I have already received, I hope that you continue giving me them, so I can see if there is anything that I can make this better. New chapter for you and I apologize for any grammar etc errors.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The Sixth Division taicho was suffering. Not because of any pain of body, but he was suffering of the mere closeness of his fukutaicho. It had been very clear to Kuchiki Byakuya that he had developed a fascination and feelings towards his second-in-command. He tried his best to hide it. For a very long time the man had been alone and the thought of being involved with anyone be it male or female had not even crossed his mind. Now when everything in Seireitei was calm, the thought of finding someone to share his life had come to his mind. He no longer wanted to wake up for a new day alone. The Counsel had proposed him to find a new mate. They had thought that it would be a high time for their leader to find a companion. Yet, it was not simple. There were rules and protocol to follow. The counsel had requested a banquet so Byakuya would find a suitable person to court with but that had not appealed Byakuya. Not since he had realized he harbored feelings for his lieutenant. It did not feel right to marry anyone who he did not love. How ever Byakuya was rather sure that Renji did not share his feelings thus he kept it quiet and suffered. All he could do was to look at his second-in-command when the man was not looking.

_I could not even ask him for a dinner. Our social status is different. If he were a woman the protocol would be more simple, but he is male thus I cannot open the discussion in this matter even if he would share my feelings. The courting has to start from his behalf. _

Byakuya decided to indulge him in his secret harboring and when the red haired man was not looking Byakuya immersed the picture in front of him to the back of his mind. Renji was sitting in front of his desk, slowly writing his signature in the papers in front of him. Byakuya did not see what the papers were but assumed them being some of the reports Rikichi had earlier brought in. The red hair that was before tied in a high ponytail was now half open making the red mane cascading on the broad shoulders. Tattoos on his fukutaicho´s forehead were hidden in the magenta colored scarf and the top of the shihakusho was partly opened revealing apportion of the tattoos on the man´s chest. Byakuya knew he should stop staring the man, in was impolite but the man in front of him was a handsome man in his rough way. The hands that were now furiously signing the name were calloused and for a brief moment Byakuya wondered how it would feel to have those hands touching his skin. Byakuya stopped his thoughts and blushed slightly. It was better if he stopped to look; it would only bring thoughts in his minds that were not suitable in this precise time and environment. He could indulge his little fantasies later. The Kuchiki rose from his desk and walked to the door informing his fukutaicho to finish his work and leave for the day. It was near the end of the day anyway. After this the man left.

Renji was happy that he was able to leave soon. He would have only few more papers to sign. There were not reports but some plank papers Rukia had left him. She had said that her brother had been displeased about his handwriting and Renji should practice it. First he had been pissed being reminded about it, but he knew the fact himself. Several times his taicho had mentioned that his handwriting looked like a bird had been stepping on his papers. The scribbling had been awful. Because he wanted to please his taicho he had taken the time after he had actually finished the day's paperwork to practice. Renji knew that Kuchiki-taicho loved calligraphy so he tried to sign his name as pretty as he could. He looked at the hundred papers he had signed. It still looked awful, but at least you could make his name out of them. _Don´t know why the hell Rukia wanted me to sign one hundred papers, but it´s better never to ask. She can be a bit weird._

Renji had watched his taicho leave. The man was still as unreachable as the moon. To Renji the raven haired man was the most beautiful creature that the know world could possess. He had had his secret love towards the head of the Kuchiki the moment he had seen him talking with Rukia at the Academy. He just had been denial. After they had solved their disagreement with Rukia incident their working relationship had come flawless. But now he had opened his heart to other feelings as well and it made it hard to breath when the other man was in the room. To Renji Byakuya would be a dream come true. Renji had know for years that he preferred men and when he had needed help to accept it he had talked to one of his closest friends in Inuzuri. This friend was always there to talk to and he gave good advises. Even today they met occasionally when he and Rukia visited Inuzuri. The man was probably still living in the small cottage near the river. Renji sighed. Yes, he was in love with his taicho and his taicho was still in love with his deceased wife and the man was probably as straight as a pole. So Renji could not have any chance on conquering his ice cold taicho´s heart. He was fooling himself but it was nice to go and wonder what life could be if he could ever melt the ice on the raven haired man´s heart. He shifted and laid the last paper on the pile. _Wonder what he hell Rukia is going to do with these papers_? He stood up, opened the door and left to his house with the papers. Rukia would be waiting and he was getting tired.

Rukia was sitting in front of Renji´s apartment and waited her friend to arrive home. She had her plan in motion. She would get Renji to do what she wanted, but the stubborn man needed some pushing. Rukia knew that Renji usually did what she wanted, but in this case there might be some problems. She had already gotten Hidehiro involved and she was pretty sure that the tall man would warp Byakuya in her plan without her Nii-sama even realizing it. Hidehiro was one of the head archivists in the Kuchiki family. He was a tall raven haired man, with blue eyes who was definitely molted from the Kuchiki line. He was the same age as her Nii-sama and the two men had grown up together. She knew that Hidehiro preferred men and it was no secret among the Kuchiki´s. The man was just a bit too shy and was a true romantic in his heart, a bit of a dreamer if you could say so. He had good reaitsu and he was protective of his family and friends and wanted the best for them. When Rukia had told him her plan he was eager to help. It was rather sweet and the man had revealed to Rukia that he hoped that someday maybe someone would do the same matchmaking to him as well.

She giggled. Now she needed those signed plank papers to proceed. And she also needed another person to back-up her plan to get those two men together. She would have to visit Inuzuri after the first step had been done. All she had to do now was to inform her friend about what was to happen. She did not have to wait much longer to see that Renji had arrived. The man seemed a bit tired and he offered her the papers. She smiled and hugged her friend.

"Thank you Renji. I knew you could do it. There is something I have to tell you."

"Eh, what is it? You are not in trouble are you? Better not or taicho is going to be mad."

"No, you blockhead!. Of course not. I am just informing that starting tomorrow you are officially going to court Nii-sama." She smiled sweetly and shunpoed to the Kuchiki mansion leaving Renji with a gaping mouth.

"I´m going to WHAT?"

* * *

AN2: Would you please be kind and review and tell me what you think?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I am feeling a bit energetic today so I decided to update again. I am not very good at describing things but I will try. Sorry for the grammatical errors.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_How to court a noble :made simple. Step 1. To offer courtship to noble one must sign and fold one hundred origami. Present them to the intended and propose. _

Renji had barely slept the previous night. After Rukia leaving he had been walking around in his small apartment trying to figure out what Rukia had meant. He was scared about what the midget had done for him to be beheaded. Was she really trying to say that he was to court her brother? Renji was almost one-hundred-percent sure that if his taicho would ever get a whim about his secret feelings he would feel the thousands of sakura petals ripping him apart. Not that it was a bad way to die, rather pretty way to go really.

He spent the half of the evening sitting around the only table that was in his room pondering Rukia´s true intensions. And as of que Rukia had visited him again, this time she had brought enormous amount of origamis, shaped like flowers with her. Renji had noticed that they had been made from the same papers he had signed and he could see his named scribbled on the with his hideous hand writing. The same time Rukia had hit him with a large book and explained that on her belief her precious Nii-sama shared his feelings and now Renji was obliged to do something about it. Rukia had ordered him to study the book containing information about some rules. In the same breath she had threatened to freeze his ass with Sode no Shirayuki if he did not do as she said. Renji was really not very fond of being frozen to death so he decided to take his chances with Senbonzakura. The only cold he was fond of was the ice cold taicho of his.

Rukia had not stayed with Renji after that very long, she only smiled and informed him that in the next afternoon he was to be prepared to go to Inuzuri. So as you can fathom the sleep did not come and now it was the brake of dawn and he was patiently waiting in the office of the Sixth to meet his doom. He sat on a cushion surrounded by white origami; next to him Zabimaru was lying and a book "Rules of Noble Courting". On his hand there was a paper where he had written few words he wanted to say in case he was too nervous and made a fool of himself, which was most likely.

The morning was not pleasant for Kuchiki Byakuya either. He was feeling out of the weather. He walked calmly towards his office at the Sixth Division. The morning sun was rising and made the air crisp. Byakuya had barely slept the night. He had spent most of the previous evening and the night rolling around his futon trying to get some needed sleep, but he had kept thinking about what the day was to bring. There was something strange in the air. It might have something to do with the rather bubbling appearance of his adopted sister Rukia and his always-so-shy- cousin Hidehiro who had joined their dinner the previous day. After the dinner when Byakuya had retired to his room for the night he had realized it was rather hard to concentrate and to bring calmness to his thoughts as it was that every time he had closed his eyes the image of his fiery fukutaicho was brought to his mind. The problem was not the fact that he did not want to see the man in his dreams but the fact was that he was getting rather desperate for the man´s feelings. Byakuya kept hoping that there was just a small chance for the man responding to his feelings; it would make him so very happy.

Byakuya sighed and walked inside the gates of the sixth. The place was rather quiet at this time of the morning and the only sound he could hear was the wind blowing on the trees. He stopped for a moment to admire the sun rise and his thoughts went back to his dilemma. There were rather ridiculous rule that forbid Byakuya to take the initiative. He was not allowed to begin the courting of a non noble male. If Renji had been a non noble woman that would not be a problem, but he was male after all and Byakuya was rather sure about it. Thinking about it made Byakuya feel a bit warm. For some strange reason unknown to Byakuya the clan rules indicated that Renji was to be the one to take the initiative so the courting would be acceptable. And the thought made Byakuya sad, Renji would never feel the same and if he did the man would never do anything about it. The Clan rules were rather stupid.

Byakuya shook his head and sighed for the millionth time that morning. He decided to enter inside to division before his rather depressing thoughts would consume him. He walked towards the office he shared with his handsome baboon headed fukutaicho. Renji was probably still in bed and would arrive late as usual. The first thing the red head would probably do was to mutter profanities towards the reports that needed to be signed brought by some poor under seated officer who would receive the complaining. Byakuya smiled a bit. To him it was rather cute seeing the way his second-in-command would complain about the simplest tasks. Of course Byakuya would never tell this to anyone. Not even in his death bed.

He opened the door to his office and froze on his spot. Renji was sitting in the middle of the room as proper as the man would bear holding a small paper while muttering something to himself. Around the man Byakuya saw several flower shaped origami. Byakuya felt it was hard to breath by the sight and suddenly he stepped back to the corridor and closed the door behind him. He was sure Renji had not realized his arrival as the read head´s reaitsu seemed rather confused. Byakuya´s hand fell on his chest and he felt how his heart was pounding fast. Had he seen correctly? Were there really hundred origamis in their office? Was he still on his room and his futon and all this was a dream? Byakuya knew precisely what those origami meant and he was both shocked and extremely happy and he only hoped that Renji himself knew what there were meant for. Byakuya took a deep breath and stepped back to the office.

When he re-entered the red head lifted his head up and finally noticed his commanding officer. Renji audibly swallowed and coughed a bit. He sat a bit straighter and composed himself for the blow that was about to come, he was certain of it.

"Good morning taicho. How are you? I hope you slept well. Will you marry me?"

"Good morning fukutaicho. I am well, thank you for asking. I have had a better night and yes, I will marry you."

Renji looked at his taicho as if he had heard wrong. He had not been expecting a positive answer to his question. He had expected the shikai of Senbonsakura as a response. But when he looked he saw the first time the small smile that was lingering on Byakuya´s lips.

"Taicho, I am serious I hope you are not joking. If you are, please do not, I´d rather take Senbonzakura than humiliation."

"And you know me well enough that I am a man who does not joke on serious matters. You have proposed me with this protocol and I have accepted your courting. And I see that you have somehow managed to obtain a book from our archives so you must know that we have one month of time to court."

This said Byakuya sat in front of Renji and beckoned a hell butterfly to inform it to the Clan. Outside the room two figures were watching the scene. Rukia was barely able to keep herself from squealing. Hidehiro nodded his acceptance and smiled. All Rukia had to do now was to find a person to help them on the next step. She needed to find a chaperone for Renji for the courting and that person was still in Inuzuri.

Renji felt dizzy. _What the fuck just happened here?_

* * *

AN2: And here it is when you review again right?


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hello again. I decided to update again. Thank you for your reviews. I hope that you will continue reviewing and giving me nice ideas and advises.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_How to court a noble: Made simple. Step 2: Chaperones from both sides must be present all times. Each chaperone must represent individuals own background. _

After Byakuya had accepted Renji´s proposal and informed the matter to the Kuchiki counsel by hell butterfly, the whole quiet and awkward scene had changed by a storm called Rukia. She had suddenly stormed inside the office to congratulate her Nii-sama and her best friend. With a less than ten minutes Renji had been whiskered out from the office to formulate the next step. This was to find the chaperones for the now courting couple. It was a rule that they were simply not allowed to meet each other in the next month with out both of their respective chaperones with them. For Byakuya it had been a surprise that the young woman had suddenly appeared and taken control but when he had been gently and politely coaxed back to Kuchiki Hall by an equally enthusiastic Kuchiki Hidehiro the stoic man had no choice. The matter he had wanted to do with precise protocol and care was now taken from him and given to someone else. Sixth Division was left in the care of the third and the fourth seats, whom were not as enthusiastic about their suddenly increased work load.

This current moment found Renji and Rukia sitting inside a small cottage in the outskirts of Inuzuri. The cottage was small, ugly from the outside, but surprisingly warm and cozy from the inside. It was decorated with small furniture, fire was warming the small house on the fireplace and food was cooked for the guests arrive. It was located on the riverbank where Renji and Rukia had spent their youth. The small cottage had been their save haven and it was one of the rare places that was actually owned by the habitant. The person who lived and owned the place was one of their closest friends who still lived in Inuzuri. The person had sponsored their education at the Academy. How he had managed to gain the money was never spoken about.

Renji and Rukia sat on one side of a small table that was in the middle of the cottage, on the table tea was laid to be offered and few home made cookies were there as well. Renji was practically stuffing them on his mouth as it was the first food he had seen in the past twelve hours. He was hungry and his instincts were screaming that it was better to eat now or it might be too late. On the other side of the table one could hear enormous laughter emanated. A man with brown hair, wide green eyes and small but strong stature was almost lying on the table top shuddering with laughter. He stopped for a while to take a deep breath, looked back at his two guests, pointed at Renji and started to laugh again. Rukia was twitching and without any warning she hit the laughing man on the head. The man quieted and rubbed his head muttering that Rukia still had a good aim.

"Takao-san, be quiet. This is serious matter. Renji has proposed Nii-sama and he has accepted. They have one month time to court officially before they are wed. So according to the courting rules Renji must have a chaperone with him who is from the same background as himself. You are the best choice as you are almost practically his brother. There is no other choice and I will not hear any disagreement. Here, I have copied some of the main rules for you to read and you will learn them by this evening when you are to arrive to Kuchiki Hall.!"

"Che, yer serious are ye Rukia-chan? What did ya feed yer brother to him accepting the bonehead? Imma know Renji got a thing for yer brother but I assumed he never like Renji back. Weren´t him tha be some stuffy person who has a stick up his ass?.. Oooh, ye did not get ta do it wit him did ya Renji?" Green eyes were laughing until he was hit in the head again.

"Don´t be rude. Of course Renji did not do anything with Nii-sama. He can do that after the wedding as much as he wants. Now Takao-san listen to me…"

Renji wanted to hide. His face was dull red. He said nothing and continued to eat. Takao´s cooking was best to eat fast as it still might be his last meal. So while eating he listened Rukia informing half of her plans to Takao who was now getting more serious, nodding occasionally to Rukia as they ended up planning rest of Renji´s life. All he had really wanted to do was to ask his taicho for a small date. Was it too much to be asked?

While Renji was contemplating his current order of his life Byakuya was sitting right in front of his furiously blushing and apologizing cousin. The man was respective and had apologized Byakuya of his and Rukia´s involvement. Byakuya could have been angry, but he had realized that without the involvement of these two the redhead would have probably still kept quiet. He respected his cousin knowing that Hidehiro would have not gotten involved unless the man would have approved. It warmed Byakuya that Hidehiro wanted everyone around him to be happy and in same time it made Byakuya sad that Hidehiro had not found a person to be by his side. Maybe after all this courting is done Byakuya should repay his cousin and order a banquet for the man, where he might find his intended. After agreeing that everything was alright between the cousins they spent the afternoon repeating the rules and regulations of the courting. Rukia had informed there would be another person joining to the house. Renji´s chaperone had been given a permission to enter to Seireitei and to visit and reside for a while at the Kuchiki Hall. Byakuya had some knowledge of the man and he had a small respect toward him. Without him Renji and Rukia would have not entered the Academy.

During the time of the courting Renji was also to reside at the Kuchiki Hall, sharing the rooms with his chaperone. Byakuya was not sure how he could manage to live in the same house with Renji without being able to actually spend any private time with the man. Byakuya knew it would be hard.

Evening came and all the residents of the Kuchiki Hall were present. They were waiting for Rukia, Renji and his chaperone to arrive. Most of the Kuchikies had made a bet that the fukutaicho of the sixth and his unruly chaperone would make themselves a complete fool and leave the premises before the night would be over. This expectation made both Byakuya and Hidehiro nervous. The residents were gathered to a large dining room having separated seats for Byakuya and his chaperone and seats for Renji and his chaperone. The foods were laid out for everyone and the whole atmosphere were tense. Byakuya had dressed himself in fine, but simple shihakusho and haori. The color of his outfit was dark purple. On his head there laid his kenseikan. Hidehiro had dressed himself similarly, only the coloring being dark blue and he supported not ornaments on his hair.

Suddenly the doors opened and Rukia entered to the room dressed in simple but ornamental kimono. She took her place among the Kuchikies and reassurely smiled at her Nii-sama and Hidehiro. Only few moments later two figures opened the fusuma again. Both men were bowing with deep respect and waited the invitation to enter. Hidehiro ordered them inside with a calm voice and the men sat on their designated places.

Renji sat in front of Byakuya, and the small man who entered the room with the redhead sat few steps behind him. Most of the Kuchikies had thought the two Rugon men would be appearing with mud and dirt on their faces and rugged clothes. But now they were seeing both of the men dressed in their finest. Renji had braided his long hair, still hiding his tattoos on his fore head by a small cloth. He had dressed in a simple yet very clean and well cut shihakusho and haori, which was made from fine cotton. The colors were dark green and there was a hint of red. The small man was dressed as well as Renji, only his hair was a bit unruly and his clothing was dark red. They said their thank you and greetings.

Byakuya was mesmerized. He had never seen Renji dressed like this. Most of the time he had seen the red head wearing the standard shinigami outfit or that ridiculous pink yukata he wore in the evenings. When Byakuya looked at his cousin he saw him staring. It made Byakuya at bit jealous, he did know that his fukutaicho was a very attractive man but it would not help if his chaperone was attracted to him as well. But when Byakuya took a new and closer look he noticed Hidehiro´s eyes glued to the green eyed man behind Renji.

_Interesting. I wonder should I begin to find origami papers for the small man to sign. This has never happened before. Hide is usually so unaffected by anyone. _

The dinner was to be served and it would start their official courting.

* * *

AN2: Please take some time after reading and give me a review, thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you so much for your reviews. I do hope you continue. I have a poll on my profile considering this story and I really hope that after you have reviewed this chapter you would be so nice and take the time and answer it. The poll is to help me to determine the dynamics with these couples. And before I can continue I would like to have your votes for it.

Again, I am very sorry for the grammar error and any miss spelling. I hope that I can get a new computer in few days so I could work these stories with a more efficient machine.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Dinner started. Several portions of food were first delivered to Byakuya and Renji and then their respectful chaperones. They were laid on beautiful platters and everything looked delicious. The atmosphere was tense. No one dared to utter a word as the thick expectation lay on the air. It was rather obvious to both Renji and Takao that all of the Kuchiki´s except for Rukia were waiting for something humiliating to happen.

Renji was feeling those quicksilver colored eyes of his future spouse watching his every move like a hawk. He was nervous and praying for the Kami that he would not screw this whole dinner up. He had practiced the proper way to eat after Rukia had seen him stuffing Takao´s cookies and chicken casserole in his mouth like a pig. He had been really hungry and now he was glad that he had acted upon his instincts. Now the food was the last thing on his mind. What made him more nervous was not the look upon his taicho´s face but the ones on several other people in the room. Renji wanted to hide, but now he was here and if this was the way to get his beautiful taicho to become his, he would manage it. _Take small bites and chew well. Swallow inaudibly. Don´t get drunk. What ever you do, just don´t get drunk._ Rukia´s advices were still ringing in his head.

Byakuya watched the red head in front of him. He was surprised at his second-in-command´s mannerism. He himself had been expecting the same as the rest. During lunch times he had seen the way Renji normally shoveled his food in his mouth as if it was the last meal. Now, Renji was barely eating and when he did bite the food in front of him, it was done in a rather clumsy yet delicate way. Byakuya was sure that Rukia had hit a part of the Noble etiquette on the red heads mind. It warmed Byakuya that Renji went this far to make this dinner pleasurable for him. He could understand the nervousness that was emitted from Renji´s reaitsu. It was not easy to try to behave this well in front of many unfamiliar people especially when it was this particular person in front of him. Byakuya took another good look at his lieutenant admiring the fact that the red hed had taken keen interest on his own attire. Gone was the black shihakusho that he wore normally during the day and now he was dressed for this occasion. Byakuya had no doubt that Rukia had chosen the colours and he was sure that he would thank her later with a large Chappy. The brown kimono Renji was wearing suited the man perfectly and the small hint of red on the fabric made the spirited man´s red braid shine. Byakuya let a small smile come to his face. Renji was truly a sight to admire.

Renji was almost going to choke on the small piece of grilled shrimp that was on his mouth when he saw the expression on Byakuya´s face. Never before he had seen his taiho smile and it was rather obvious that the smile was meant only for him. Renji wanted to jump and pump his fist in the air but he suppressed the action. It made his heart beat faster. If this was going to make Byakuya smile Renji assured himself that he would manage the whole month of courting just for this small smile. He wanted to see it happening again. Renji could not help himself and smiled shyly back to Byakuya.

After the courting couple had taken their first initial bites on the delicious meal the conversation between the occupants of the room began. The Kuchiki´s seemed to deem that Renji was not making himself a fool and they could stop continuously staring at the courting couple. Renji could feel one or another pair of those Kuchiki line eyes looking at him occasionally to see if he was still indeed acting properly. Because both Byakuya and Renji were nervous about this whole situation they were in, their conversations took a safe route and they discussed matters of the division. It was a safe topic and made them both comfortable with each other. They were safe for further scrutiny. Neither noticed what was going on with their chaperones.

Takao´s eye was twitching. He was royally pissed. He did not show it outside, but inside he was boiling. He hated these stuffy old nobles and their ridiculous schemes. He did not want to be here and he would rather spend time on his own home. Rukia was how ever one of his favorite persons in this world and he could not really deny anything from her. Besides denying things from her would make her hurt him physically. She hit pretty hard. He still had the dent from her previous conversation. Another reason for doing this was Renji. The man was like a little brother to him. Takao was older than Renji by a decade and they were not blood related, but their connection was strong. So currently he suppressed his emotions and ate in relative silence the delicious food in front of him. Another thing that bothered him was the man who sat few spaces behind the Head of the Kuchiki. This man was intently looking at him. It made Takao nervous. Every time Takao lifted his head up the chaperone of Kuchiki Byakuya kept his sight focused on him rather that the couple they were supposed to look after. It was nerve wrecking but Takao could see the signs. The man was not staring at him because he was being a rude idiot but because the man wanted something from him, probably him being horizontal. Takao had seen that look in the past several times. In his past he had used it on his advantage. That had paid off. He was wealthy enough because of it, but now Takao did not want to think about it. He had stopped fishing rich people after he had managed to get Rukia and Renji to the Academy. He had served the need to push the younglings to a better life. Takao ate few more bites while thinking of what to make of this. He could ignore the tall man but there was something about the man that made Takao notice him. The man was tall, dark and handsome. He was a bit older than him, but that had never bothered him before. Heck, he had lain with men who were old enough to be his grandfather. Takao could have his fun and when this ordeal was over and the two dimwits before him securely married to each other for the rest of their shinigami life then he could ditch the man when he was finished, but that did not sound right. Renji would get the shit pouring on his neck if he would do that. The best choice would be to ignore the man completely. Takao knew himself. Before the month was over he was sure that he had lost the game. With a small sigh he continued eating and occasionally listened the conversation between Renji and his commanding officer. Only when he saw the tall man winking at him he responded the way he once used to do in Inuzuri. He stuck his tongue out when no-one was looking. The tall man said something that made Takao take his decision back. _Fuck, yeah the game is so on._

Hidehiro was staring. He knew it and he knew the man behind Renji was aware of it. He was sure that everyone at the dining hall was aware of it too, but he could not help himself. He knew that his behavior was very rude and very un-Kuchiki like. Never before had he seen a man who was this breathtaking. The brown hair that seemed drop in front of the man´s eyes was shiny and smooth. Hidehiro almost had to sit on his hands so he would not go and try to touch that unruly hair. The man was smaller than him and would definitely fit perfectly in his arms. The moment the man had stepped inside the room few steps behind Abarai the man had taken his heart with him. When the small man had locked his green eyes with Hidehiro´s blue ones Hidehiro knew that what ever the man decided to do with him he would accept it. Hidehiro knew that he was a shy person, but this man made his blood boil and coil in to parts of his body that would make the situation soon embarrassing. He would follow the man anywhere. Hidehiro had always red about love at the first sight but never he had believed it would happen. Now his heart was pounding steadily in his ribcage. There was no doubt that Hide wanted this man. Making his mind about it Hidehiro smiled and winked at the green eyed man. The response was fast, the man scowled and when no-one looked he showed his tongue at Hidehiro. _Oh, yes. Let´s start a game, shall we?_ He mouthed to the small man receiving a small grin and an answer.

Rukia was staring at her adoptive brother with awe. He was behaving so gracefully and she saw how he looked at Renji. She knew that he would appreciate her choice of clothing for Renji. The slight blush of pink on her brothers cheek was the indication as well the utmost rare smile that lingered on the raven-haired taicho´s face. Renji was also blushing and smiling. Rukia wanted to squeal, but this was not the moment for it. Later the evening she would run to the garden and jump around and squeal for happiness. Renji was really going to be her brother too. She just had to make sure that there would not be any disturbance on this relationship. But when she noticed Takao poking his tongue out Rukia almost spilled her drink. _What is he doing? I specifically told him to behave._ Rukia looked at her cousin and coughed her drink. Hide´s eyes were shining and he mouthed something to Takao making the man grin and mouth something that Rukia could not make out of. She could not fathom what the chaperones were up to but she prayed for every god she knew that Takao would not screw this up by making a scene. She knew that the small man had a bad temper. She decided to find out about it when a good opportunity would rise.

When the dinner was finished and the food and table wares were collected the majority of the Kuchiki´s retired to their own respectful housings leaving Byakuya, Renji and their chaperones alone in the room. Even Rukia had departed. She obviously was scheming something, but for against whom they had no idea.

"Thank you Renji for your wonderful company. I had a very pleasant evening and I await the next occasion. A servant addressed to you and your chaperone will take you to your rooms. I hope you will have a pleasant night. Of course in the morning I expect you to come to work on time. I hope I can trust Kuwahara-san to make sure of this?" Byakuya spoke.

"Imma make sure ta bonehead will be up. Imma showe some cold water on him iffin he not awake."

"Takao-san! " Renji yelled, but then he remembered where he was and continued. "Don´t worry Taicho. I will be up and early to work."

"Good. I am sorry, but I have to leave you. I still have few matters to deal with the counsel regarding to this courting. I will see you in the morning then. Come along Hidehiro, you are needed as well. Good night to the both of you" Byakuya rose and Renji walked him to the door where the servant was waiting.

"I do hope that you will have a pleasant dream as well Kuwahara-san. I am rather sure that I will have. I will be dreaming of you of course." Hidehiro said while leaning to Takao´s ear and leaving a stunned looking man in the room.

_Imma gonna kill the man. After Imma have fucked with him, that´s fer sure iffin he continues that. _

Takao scowled and followed Renji and their new servant to their shared bedchamber. The first day of the courting was finally finished.

* * *

AN2. Please, be so kind and review. And remember the poll. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hello, Thank you so much for reviewing and answering to the poll. I do hope you continue still answering it. It has given me the idea who goes how and such. So thank you so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kkind and review, with out your input I have less interest to continue... (your review= my fuel)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Byakuya opened his eyes for the new day to come. He was anxious and it felt like thousands of hell butterflies had taken residence inside his stomach. He was utterly happy for Renji taking the initiative and to begin court him. Last nights dinner had been very educational to Byakuya as he could see that Renji could transform himself to clean and disturbingly handsome man that sparked rather strange emotions in Byakuya. The mere sight of the red head had made Byakuya´s loins stir, but he had used his willpower to subdue the feelings.

Tell the truth this was the first time he had ever accepted the courting and he was exited. He was hoping that everything would go well, yet he was certain that Rukia´s help would make this and adventure of sorts. Byakuya smiled at the thought. Without Rukia this whole thing might have not even started. He had been proposed before many times, but those men and even women had always been after his title and fortune and those people would have never courted him for his persona, the person behind the mask of indifference. Byakuya was sure that Renji did not care about money or nobility and the man really liked him as he was. This fact made Byakuya happy for the expectation of the future to come. He hoped that this month would be enough for them to learn about each other before they would have to make their vows for the future life together. It made Byakuya smile and he decided that he would do everything possible to make sure that this experience would be joyful for the both of them. He sighed and thought about the day to come.

He did not know how he could manage the day at the office with his fukutaicho. He had strong respect for Renji as a powerful, almost taicho-level shinigami. The lack of adequate ethic for office work was a minor hindrance but Byakuya was certain that someday this could be overcome. Byakuya felt giddy. Never before had he been waiting for new days at the office arrive faster. He wanted to see the red head. He wanted to be close to him even if he could not touch him. He felt love sick, which was completely a new feeling for him. Even with his late wife he had not felt like this. Byakuya kept laying on his futon for a while before the time to rise came and he slowly ventured to shower and prepare for the day. Breakfast would be eaten in separate rooms. He was not allowed to see Renji until the office. Hidehiro would join him for breakfast and Renji and his chaperone would eat theirs the next room which was basically separated from theirs by a thin paper wall.

Byakuya entered to the breakfast room and nodded his good morning greeting to his awaiting cousin and sat down in front of a low table. Hidehiro smiled radiantly back and greeted him. It took Byakuya by a surprise. There was definitely something different about his cousin and Byakuya was rather sure that the new appearance of Hidehiro had something to do with Renji´s chaperone. Byakuya decided not to intervene, but to observe. He had actually taken the precautions and ordered new set of origami papers. Those sat currently neatly at the desk of Byakuya´s private office. He looked at his smiling cousin again and felt his heart warming. He cared a great deal of his family and beside of Rukia, Hidehiro was one of the closest relatives he had and he did want to see the man as happy as he currently was. _If it does take a man like Kuwahara-san to make Hidehiro behave like this, then I must allow it. It is rather interesting to see this new side of him._ A moment later a servant poured a hot cup of green tea for them and they began their breakfast. The cousins sat in comfortable silence and ate. After some time they both hear rustling and loud speech coming from the next breakfast room and they were both sure that the two Inuzuri men had finally decided to join for breakfast, even though they could not actually interact with them.

"Goddammit Takao-san. Did ya have to pour so much water on me? I am freaking freezing still. I woulda woken up. Really I woulda! Do ya really think I wanna disappoint Taicho?!"

"Nah, but it was so much fun to see ya scream like a maniac. Besides ya snore so much. I coulda not sleep the fucking night. No wonder ya bed´s empty all the time. Ya sleep like a boar. Ya think yer pretty man would wanta hear ya make noice like that?!"

"Yeah right I was, ya just keep hearing yer own. I bet it was not me that kept ya awake all the night. Bet ya had some dirty dream about the tall guy whose drooling after ya."

"Bet ya weren´t dreaming about ya taicho?"

"Shut the fuck up and sit down and stop frowning at me. And yer not denying it!"

"Shut up yerself! Ya know they´re in tha next room and probably hear us too ya know?"

"Shit! I said shut up Takao-san"

Laughing could be heard from the smaller of the Rugon men and both Byakuya and Hidehiro blushed when they heard the conversation. The though of being dreamed about was rather embarassing, but it was not nice to hear the two of the men speaking in such bad language but somehow Byakuya could forgive it. It was rather in their nature to be brash and not having diplomatic language. The laughter quieted and the rest of the breakfast was continued in rather awkward silence.

An hour later the pairs found themselves in the office of the Sixth division. Byakuya and Renji were working diligently on the reports. They looked at each other occasionally and when the other caught the other looking they would blush. It was rater sweet on Hidehiro´s opinion and he was indeed happy seeing his serious cousin acting like a lovesick fool. It was very un-Byakuya like but it made Hidehiro happy to see that his cousin, who had been alone for decades was now acting more openly and ready to continue his life with happiness. All Hidehiro hoped that this whole ordeal of courting would go smoothly and those two would seal it in marriage. _The faster and smoothly it goes, it will end and I might get my share of happiness._ He smiled and turned his gaze from his stoic cousin to the fourth occupant of the room who was currently sulking behind the red haired fukutaicho.

Renji had woken up with a splash of freezing water and a laughing yet serious face. His chaperone who was supposed to be there for his support and back up had practically kicked him in the ass for not waking up for the alarm. The man had accused him for snoring and Renji could actually see that his friend had not slept well. It was actually rather normal, the small man had spent his years up all night doing what ever and the clock on his body still kept it on. Takao had dragged him to shower and made sure that they both would be presentable for the day. When they had entered to the breakfast room they had been arguing and Renji had completely forgotten that his taicho would be in the same room separated only by the thin paper wall. It had made Renji blush hard when the thought of his taicho finding out that he might have had a dream about him. Takao had laughed and kicked him back in to gear.

Now the four of them were the habitants of a stuffy office room at the Sixth Division and Renji could sense his long time friend sulking behind him. He was sure that the small man was not really up to this thing and Renji had actually offered him the chance of getting out. If Takao wanted to return to Inuzuri he could do it without angering Renji and Renji could ask Shuuhei to be his chaperone. Takao however had declined and told him that he was a man that would do as promised. Takao had only smiled and told him that he wanted to see Renji happy. It warmed Renji´s heart and they agreed that they would work hard together so this eventful month would end happily.

Renji smiled to himself and looked at his taicho. _He´s so damn pretty. Can´t really believe i´m doing this. I´m actually fucking courting the guy. Rukia, you are a freaking saint for making me do this and if taicho ain´t buying ya a damn bunny I will._ Suddenly Renji realized Byakuya was looking at him and he swallowed hard and blushed and continued working. He hated the damn paperwork but right now he wanted to show his loved one that he was a capable man to deal even this. He had promised himself that he would do today's work without any complaint and till this far he had succeeded.

Takao lurked behind Renji. He could feel those eyes following him. It made him nervous yet there was strange anticipation in the air. Why on earth he wanted those eyes looking at him? That morning before he had woken Renji he had made sure that he was presentable for the man. The whole night he had been awake thinking about the dinner and it had kept him up, well that and the obnoxiously loud snoring in the next futon. It irked Takao that he was actually behaving like a girl waiting for her love interest to ask him out. It made no sense to him. _Damn stupid blue eye! Stop staring at me! _He wanted the day to end so he could go and sulk in the bedroom, but no they had to have another fucking formal dinner. Takao sighed. And another thing that bothered him was that weird smile Rukia had on her face when they had met her that morning. She had informed him that her brother had ordered some papers for him. What the hell it had to do with Renji? _Nobles and such, weird damn people, lemme just get tha hell from here. Renji, marry yer man soon so I can go home. And dammit blue eyes stop looking at meh!_

* * *

AN2: Buh, thank you for reading. I hope you liked. Please be kind and review! Like right now, please :)


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I am on the roll. I have updated all my Bleach stories today, I think. It makes me satisfied and giddy. Now all I am planning to create a new one. Just that I am rather confused what story to begin as the poll is a tie. Argh. Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_How to court a noble: made simple: step 3; Present a gift of your choice to your partner. This is meant for the both side of the courting partners._

Renji's fingers were moving hard on his hair. He had no idea what to do or what to get. He had gotten the afternoon off from his work and currently he was standing in a Golden Dragon Gifts, a shop in Seireitei known for lavish decorations and what not's. Next to Renji a laughing Takao was pointing different options for Renji to buy. In order to continue his courting with his beautiful Taichou Renji was to present the man a gift. He had no idea what to give. He and Takao had first gone to the 13th division to get an advice from Rukia, but she had not really been any help. She had listed several things from book of poetry to fragrances that her brother might enjoy, but they were not in the budget range Renji could afford. So they had left without any clue what to get, well they had not left immediately, they had gone after Rukia had given several brushes and ink bottles to Takao telling him that he had better started to learn how to write his name. This had pissed the smaller man off.

So now the two men were standing in the middle of the corridor on the most expensive gift shop know in Seireitei. Why the hell they even bothered to go there was a mystery.

"Damn, what hell I'm gonna give Taichou. It has to be something nice and pretty such like the Taichou is. He is pretty. Damn why the hell this is so fucking difficult thing. I just want to be with him without all this shit. But if this whole thing can end up with the result of being with the one I really love for the rest of my useless eternity I will do it!" Renji talked to himself and tried to give himself positive attitude towards nobles.

Takao stopped laughing, looked at his friend and dragged Renji out of the shop without making any scene. They walked a bit until Renji stopped them.

"Whatta hell man? I need to get something nice to Taichou to give. Why did ya drag me out?"

"Simple, ya gotta give something from yer heart. Stuff like that aint yer thing. He outta figure out that it's something Rukia put in yer mind. Give yer Taichou what ya wanta give. Besides if ya wanna buy him a gift, don't buy it from there. "

"I'd give him a kiss, but then I'd be seeing pink and it would not be his lips but flowers, and I mean sharp petals of pretty pink flowers. And why not there, it´s just in the alley Taichou would like."

"You know I can´t barely read or write, but Imma can recognize some sign and it clearly said the shop is owned by a Kuchiki. So woulda it be kinda weird you getting his gift from a shop owned by his clan. That way yer be giving him yer money too. If ya really wanta buy him a nice and expensive gift I won´t minda to help ya out. I'll give ya the money. Ya now I got some. I just wanta it ta be from yer heart and not from Rukia-Chan's list of petty objects."

Renji stared at his friend for while. Takao looked at him with an expression the younger man had not seen for a long time. It was both kind and sad. Takao was usually grumpy and serious fucker who toyed with people's minds and pockets, but now there was a sincere look on his face.

"You really want me to do my best don´t ya? Yeah, you're right. If I would get Taichou a gift from there it would be something Rukia thinks Byakuya wants but it´s not something I really would like to give. So what do you have in mind?"

"Imma have many things in my mind, but imma not telling them ya. But I have idea. Let´s get away from here and go shopping from a place where we can get what yer princely man might wanta without making a hole in yer pocket." Takao grinned and started walking to the outer gates of Seireitei.

Renji noticed immediately where they were heading and laughed. Yeah the coolest stuff always came from Rugongai. He should have remembered.

Byakuya was fidgeting. He was having the similar problem as Renji. He had first thought that it would be easy to find a courting gift for Renji, but when he had started to ponder his options he realized that even thought Renji was a simple man it was not easy to find a gift that would suite the man. First he had thought sunglasses from Kuchiki shop, but he realized that Renji always bought them when he had achieved something or had enough money. They were somewhat similar than the marking the man wore on his skin. So Byakuya had decided to drop the idea. Then he had thought of book of poetry, but he doubted that Renji would enjoy them. The man was more to action than verbal enjoyment. Clothing? No, it would insult Renji even though the younger shinigami was know to wear rather strange clothing in the Real world, but that might be due to Urahara.

Byakuya was in deep thought when his cousin Hidehiro who also acted as his chaperone in this courting entered to the room where Byakuya was currently arranging his thoughts. The taller black haired Kuchiki sat behind Byakuya and kept quiet. Only when he attentively touched his cousin with his reiatsu the Head of the Kuchiki realized his presence.

"You are in deep thought Byakuya-sama. Is there a problem, maybe I can be of assistance?"

"The courting gift for Renji. What am I to give him?"

"Something that is from your heart Byakuya-sama."

"Indeed, and what would you give to Kuwahara-san if you were in this position?"

Hidehiro almost choked on this thought. He had been very observant of the smaller man but he had not really realized that his fascination about the said man had been so obvious. Hidehiro blushed hard and smiled shyly.

"I think if I were in your position I would have to think hard, the man is from Inuzuri and he would not accept anything that would be out of his comfort zone. So I would give him something that would make him see that I am serious about the courting and the future relationship."

"Hmm, you are correct cousin. I am thinking that Renji is similar. This is difficult to make. I will prepare something before the second dinner. I must consider my options carefully. Now, was there something that needed to be brought to my attention?"

"I am here to inform that tonight half of the clan will be present, they have deemed that Abarai-san and Kuwahara-san are able to behave around you without problems. So guarding you heavily is no longer needed. They have also informed that from now on you may have walks around the garden as long as the chaperones are present. Does this please you cousin?"

"It does. I noticed how nervous Renji was last night. I wish to know the man without pressure. Thank you for this information. You are free to go and continue your duties in the archives until it is time to prepare for the dinner."

"Thank you, Byakuya-sama." Hidehiro bowed and stood up leaving Byakuya alone in the room to think what to prepare for the evening.

The trip to Inuzuri had been a success. Renji had gotten something nice and affordable as his courting gift for Byakuya. He was glad that he had had Takao with him and he wanted to do something good for the man as a thank you. He just had no idea what. They had stopped for a light snack before entering back to Seireitei, just to make sure that neither of them would behave like a pig at the dinner. Both of the men knew what it felt to be without food, but now it was not time to shovel the food no matter how hungry they were. So with their bellies half full they returned back to Seireitei and to the Kuchiki Mansion. They ventured back to their room. They had to start preparation for dinner so both of the men bathed and began to dress to their new kimono's given by Rukia. This time Renji was wearing midnight blue colored one with camellia markings representing the sixth division and Takao was wearing lighter blue one with butterflies in it. The smaller man had a hunch that the blue eyed demon had something to do with the markings.

They soon walked towards the main dining room. Both were nervous as the previous dinner was still fresh in their mind. They knew that they could not screw this dinner up either. Rukia had reminded them to stay away from the sake. And both men had a small dent on their skull as a reminder of her speech.

"_Remember, no sake. No tongue poking out of the mouth. No nagging. Respect the elders. No flirting. Behave! And Renji you look really good, Nii-sama is going to love you."_

When they entered to the dining room they announced themselves and bowed respectfully. To their great surprise they noticed that there were less people that the evening before. The remaining Kuchiki members who were there smiled politely to the Inuzuri men. It made them shiver: from both fear and appreciation.

Byakuya was sitting in his designated place, Hidehiro few steps behind him. They were both clothed in fine silks decorated in Kuchiki sigma. On Byakuya´s hair there laid the Kenseikan and on his neck the forever present _ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu. _His clothing black and silver where Hidehiro's was light green.

Renji and Takao took their places and waited for the dinner to begin. The food was brought in front of the participants and they ate in polite silence. This time they were less people staring at him so Renji was able to relax a little. Renji looked occasionally at Byakuya and when their eyes met they both blushed and smiled slightly. For those small sights Rukia who was intently observing her brother and her friends wanted to squeal. She refrained to do so, later she would go to her room and form new plans.

Hidehiro tried his best to not to stare at the brown haired man behind Renji. He really liked the way the clothing he had chosen for the man looked like. He had been sure that butterflies would be nice print in the fabric of the light blue formal kimono. He smiled and looked at the man again noticing the green eyes staring intently back at him. Hidehiro felt himself blush and his face colored even more when the small man smiled back at him. It must have been the sweetest smile Hidehiro had even seen in his entire life. He was determined to get a change of romance with this man. Rukia should continue her plans. _I cannot do anything as it is forbidden. I do not know how to flirt so it is hard for me to get his attention, but now I am so happy I could die, just for that little smile. _

The dinner had been eaten and the next step was to take place. The exchange of the courting gifts. Renji was nervous, what if Byakuya did not like his gift. He did not care at all what the man would give him; anything from the icy man was going to be miraculous. Even if it were just a sock or something. Renji did not care.

Politely and bowing Renji represented a wrapped gift and pushed it towards Byakuya who politely bowing accepted it and did the same giving his parcel to Renji.

They opened the gifts at the same time and all of the eyes of the Kuchiki were on the gifts.

Byakuya was stunned. He had not expected such an exquisite gift to be given to him. Renji had gifted him with a small box made of pink quartz. Inside there was a paper. On the paper written in Renji's handwriting was only one sentence. When Byakuya red the note he felt that his heart was going to explode. Hidehiro had been right. Gifts given from the heart informing emotions were the best. On the paper it said; _I love you._

Renji blushed hard when he noticed the expression on Byakuya´s face. He was hoping that he was not over stepping the boundaries, but Takao had said that the gift should be given from the heart and when he had first seen the pink stone box he was certain that it would please Byakuya. And he had written the note in his chicken scribbling the best kanji he could. Renji swallowed and opened his gift. He was stunned what was inside it. There was a beautiful wooden picture frame and inside the frame there was a rare picture of himself and his commanding officer. What made the picture even more precious was the way it was giving Renji few rapid beats on his heart. It was a picture he had never seen before and there was the facial expression that he had never seen in Byakuya's face and it had been directed at him. Byakuya was smiling toward Renji and his coal colored eyes shone with love. Renji swallowed hard and lifted his face to look at Byakuya. Right now all he really wanted to do was to stand up and go to the man in front of him and kiss him. But Renji knew better. He was not allowed to do that yet and he would feel _Sode no Shirayuki_ on his butt if he screwed anything up.

Both men blushed and thanked again of the gifts.

Hidehiro smiled. What ever his cousin had given to the Rukon man it had pleased him tremendously. It was easily seen in the red heads face that was currently as red as the hair. Hidehiro was certain that Rukia was congratulating herself in her mind. This was indeed proceeding well.

The dinner finally ended and again most of the quests left to enjoy the rest of the evening to their own rooms, leaving the courting couples and their chaperones alone in the room.

"Thank you for the company in the dinner Renji. Would you like to take a walk in the gardens before we are to retire for the evening?"

"Sure Taichou. I'd like that a lot."

"Good, follow me then."

They walked slowly towards the fusuma that would open to the garden. Takao and Hidehiro walked behind them next to each other. The taller of the chaperones smiled and leaned towards the companion beside him.

"I am so happy to have a nice and romantic walk with you Kuwahara-san. I wish this night would not end."

Takao stared at the blue eyed man. _Who the heck the man thought he was?_

* * *

AN2: Thank you for reading this chapter. Please be so kind and review, so I would know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thank you for reading so far. Remember to go and vote the poll I have currently on my profile.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The next two weeks went with same arduous routine irritated the stoic captain of the sixth division. Currently he was sitting in perfect seiza his private study having a fusuma open to the garden so he could look at the plum trees blossoming. He liked spring even thought in the past it had given him a sad twang in his heart. But times had changed and it was now truly a time to begin new. He kept thinking about what had happened to him in the past few weeks and again tried to diminish his irritation. He was not irritated about the courting at all, quite the opposite, but he was irritated because he wanted the time to move faster. He wanted more than small glances between him and Renji. He wanted more than civilized dinners and intriguing walks in the garden. For the past two weeks it had been the same after the exchange of the gifts. He smiled a little and changed his glance to his desk where the small pink stone box lay holding the precious message inside. Byakuya blushed a little and looked back again to the plum trees. He sighed.

The mornings would begin with breakfast in separated rooms, him and Hidehiro eating their food in respectful silence and hearing the bickering between Renji and Takao in the next room. Then Renji and he would be walking together to work side by side, their chaperones few step behind. Work was done quietly, even the paper work that Renji definitely hated to do was done without any complaint. It had surprised Byakuya and he did miss the muttering profanities and nuisance of them the redhead had previously created. Their chaperones would quack at each other mumbling incoherent sentences while standing behind their respective charges in the joined office of the Taichou and fukutaicho of the sixth.

Evening rituals kept being the same, after work Renji and Takao would retire to their room only to appear freshly bathed and stunningly clothed in fine silks to the dinner where less and less of other Kuchiki members would join. It was a puzzle to Byakuya where did Renji and his chaperone provide their clothing. Byakuya knew that Rukia had awarded the first two peaces for them, but since then she had not been allowed to touch their attire. Byakuya knew that Renji could not possibly afford these clothing to wear; they would have taken few years of salary from the man to purchase them. Every evening the men had different kimonos, true to their own individual style and coloring, yet them being suitable for the occasion.

After eating the dinner and having a polite small talk about work or the day's occurrences they would venture to the gardens and take a silent walk occasionally having a conversation. When they talked, they talked about everything from work to Renji telling tales of the Living world or his childhood in Inuzuri. Byakuya appreciated this as from day by day he learned more and more about the man he yearned to join with. Byakuya responded in kind in these conversations, telling Renji about his family, his duties to it, his own youth and he had even spoken about Hisana. These evenings were pleasurable to the lord of the Kuchiki Clan, but he wanted more. He wanted to able to do more. The more he was with Renji the more closer he wanted to be. Yet, it was impossible. The rules of the courting forbid any physical contact. It would be allowed on the day when they would join in matrimony. The expectation brought shivers to Byakuya's spine.

Since the beginning of this courting Byakuya had realized how much he really wanted to see this come to and end. Not because he did not want this to happen, but because he wanted to be able to do more than just sit polite and talk. He wanted more actions. He had realized his deep feelings towards his fukutaicho before this whole ordeal and he could hardly wait for the day to finally be able to really embrace the man. Before all of this he had only admired the redhead in secret, dreaming about him, cursing inaudibly the ridiculous rules of his own clan, praying for Kami that his secret fascinations would become reality. But he had been sure that Renji would have never responded to his feelings. And then there was the day when he had entered to his office seeing the redhead surrounded by the origami. He had been shocked and had gone back to the corridor pinching himself, hoping that what he had seen had not been a dream, and when he had once again entered to the office the redhead had proposed him. His heart had almost exploded inside with happiness. The moment had been both romantic and awkward and Byakuya had wanted to kiss the blushing redhead right there and then, but suddenly Rukia and Hidehiro had stormed in and taken control of the situation.

Right now he was thinking that he was blessed for having such caring family around him. Rukia had pushed them to this and Byakuya could not be happier for her involvement. Hidehiro had apologized his own involvement, only explaining that he wanted to see Byakuya happy again. Byakuya had forgiven him and told his previously reserved cousin that he was glad that he had gotten himself involved. The whirlwind of emotions had taken Byakuya by surprise. He had thanked both Hidehiro and Rukia for being there for them and as for a thank you present Rukia had now several Chappies in her room and Hidehiro had several new poetry books in his personal library. Byakuya had planned to thank his cousin also in a different way maybe by organizing the banquet, but Rukia had interrupted his plans again and told that origami papers were something that was needed. The stack that he had ordered and placed on his desk had mysteriously disappeared. Also few fine brushes and ink bottles had gone from his room, but Rukia had informed that they were in loan and would be returned in time. Rukia had taken quite a lot of liberties and when she had realized her own actions she had repeatedly asked forgiveness from her Nii-sama. Byakuya had given her a rare smiled and told her to proceed.

But now there were two more weeks to go and Byakuya could hardly wait. But he was known to be a patient man and he did not show his excitement in the surface. Hidehiro did have knowledge about his feelings as they spoke often about the matters of the house and the courting.

Byakuya smiled and decided that patience was a virtue and he would be rewarded in the end. He sighed again and kept the rare smile on his face. His musing was suddenly interrupted when he heard a knock on the door of his study.

"Enter."

The fusuma for his study opened and a bowing, nicely dressed Kuwahara Takao sat in seiza behind his door.

"Eemm, yeah. Imma sorry ta interrupt Kuchiki-sama, but imma was told me tha give these ta ya and ya could ta do something about them, like give them tha Rukia-Chan. Imma just gonna say this, and Imma not trying ta be impolite, but Imma not liking that ya think Imma not good coz Imma can't write properly, but here ya go. These were ma practice. Rukia-Chan said ya correct them."

The small, brown haired man pushed several papers to the study. Next were brushes and ink bottles. Byakuya had no idea what Rukia was up to, but he definitely could not tell this to the man. He was supposed to be aware of everything that was going on his house.

"Thank you Kuwahara-san. I will look in to them. You may go now and help Renji prepare for the evening. "

"Ye, sure. Imma make sure he be dressed nice tonight too. Bought real nice kimonos today. It's ma responsibility. Don't ya worry."

When the man bowed again and closed the fusuma, Byakuya stood up and collected the papers and item the man had left in his care. Byakuya realized that the brushes and bottles were those that had disappeared from his study earlier and when he finally looked at the papers he noticed that those were the origami papers Rukia had him order. _Kuwahara Takao. _The name was written in each paper with childish but yet careful kanji.

He smiled. _So Rukia wants to involve herself in their matter as well._ Then Byakuya remembered. The man had said he had found the kimonos. _How could he afford them?_ He was from Inuzuri as well. This puzzled Byakuya. If the man wanted to be a part of the Kuchiki he should make better investigations of the man.

Byakuya put the items away and resumed back to his previous posture and waited for the evening.

* * *

AN2: I really would appreciate if you could find time to review. It would mean alot to me to know what you think of the story and with creative critisism how I can improve on my writing skills. Also any ideas you wish to tell me are always welcome. So again thank you for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Updating again. Thank you, yayi03 for your review. Your words mean so much. They keeps me writing and continuing this piece of work. This chapter is Takao/Hidehiro centric, on the next chapter we will move on with the Renji/Byakuya part. And I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors. English is still not my native language :)

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Rukia was pondering hard the shape of the origami she was planning to create. She had used the flower shape for her brother because they would simply suite the man, but for Hidehiro it would be much more difficult. She could not really use the shape of a book, could she? As she was wondering this matter in her room she heard a knock on the door. She beckoned whom ever there was to just enter and wait.

She heard ruffling and she noticed shift fingers taking a paper and molding it to a shape of a fish. Rukia kept watching the fingers making then another decoration and another more. When she looked at the person next to her she was surprised.

"Ta-Tako-San, what are you doing here?" She urgently tried to hide the rest of the papers but it seemed that it was no use.

"It´s _Sakana_. Imma liking them. Their a symbol for freedom, happiness and well being. It´s ta to give strength, courage and determination in yer life and yer upcoming battles. Imma knowing what ya keep trying ta do, Rukia-Chan. Remember ye put Renji doing his name in these kinda papers too. Imma not angry Rukia-Chan. I know ye mean good, Imma just wanting ta say thank you and that you should not bother. It won´t do no good. Ya know what Imma been in ma past and Imma no good fer him. So try ta put yer sweet energy fer Renji and Kuchiki Byakuya. It's not that Imma not wanting tha know the man r even ta be with him. He get's in ta my nerves which mean he is someone I like. It's rare tha happen ya, know. But were so different. Imma from Rukon and no education. He is yer librarian man. So again thank you, but Imma thinkin that when he find out whatta Imma been doing in Rukon he'll hate me. But, if ya like origami's so much ya should make whole lot more when those two get married, cranes. They are fer happiness and long life. I´ll show ta ya how ta do these so ya can finish the fishes and then I´ll show ya how ta do tha crane ones."

Takao silently took another piece of paper and without a word he showed Rukia how to fold a beautiful fish out of it. Next he folded a lovely crane. Then he laid the artworks down, stood up from his position and ruffled the young woman´s hair and left the room leaving Rukia to decide whether to continue or not. Rukia sighed, her old friend had taken her completely by surprise, but again she was happy that she no longer needed to hide. She finished the paper fishes, and put them in a larger box for safe keeping. _Maybe not yet Takao-San, but I can see that you would be god for him. You have brought happiness to his eyes._

Takao walked towards his and Renji's shared room when he walked past the library. The door was slightly ajar and Takao could see a shape of a tall man sitting in front of a large desk. The desk was full of books, small and large, thick and thin. When Takao took a better look at the man he noticed him being Kuchiki Hidehiro. Takao liked the man even he was a bit obnoxious and weird. He was tall and he had long black hair. The man had those shining blue eye that been haunting Takao's dreams for the past few weeks every night. His sleeplessness was less from Renji's snoring and more from his own dreams about this man.

The raven head was reading a book and occasionally writing something down. The man was smiling. To Takao it looked nice and it seemed that the man enjoyed what ever words he was reading. The sight was actually very beautiful and it made Takao's hard twist. He decided to turn from the door and continue his journey back to the room where he had been planning to go. _There is nothing in common with us, him being noble and me being poor rat from Rukon. He has schooling, Imma only know how ta write ma name. Imma never gonna be able to really talk polite to the man. Imma don't know how ta read. He seems ta read a lot and liking it too. Imma no good._

Hidehiro how ever had seen the man. His heart had skipped a beat when he had seen that unruly brown hair disappear from the door. He would recognize the man anywhere. Had he been looking for him? Hidehiro had wanted to see the second chaperone alone and speak with him, but the smaller man was usually glued to the redhead's side. He was still surprised of the fact that this man had awoken such strong feelings inside him. Hidehiro was known to be a quiet man. No one had really interested him, but since he had been young man he had know of his own sexuality. His family had accepted it even thought his parents had hoped that he would find a nice woman and settle down and bring forward more Kuchiki's to the clan. That would never happen, because he knew that he would never be happy with a woman. For him being happy and loving someone special was something he ha always planned to do. He really did not care about the nobility and for years he had actually put money for safe keeping incase he would be banished from the clan for finding inappropriate mate for life. But now he might have chanse. If his cousin, who was the current leader of their clan had been able to take a female spouse from Rukon and now being able to be courted by one (thus male) person from Rukon then why could not he. There were sparks flying between them he knew it. Yet, again the ridiculous rules of their clan forbid him taking the initiative and he was afraid that the brown haired man would never do anything about it. All he had to hope that what ever Rukia was planning would work.

Hidehiro had wanted to know more about the quiet yet mischievous man who had come to life to the Kuchiki hall with Abarai Renji. The moment he had seen the man called Takao he had fallen in love with the sight. When the first dinner had ended he had taken his own course of action and had requested information of the man behind his cousins back. He should have spoken to Byakuya about it but he wanted to know it so much that he had just gone and acquired the information. And he had learned a lot. Most of the things he had learned had not been all pleasant, but it had not diminished the feelings that were building inside. It had made them boil, both with anger and protectiveness and he wanted the small man to find happiness also, preferably with him.

He had learned that the Kuwahara Takao was of Inuruzuri origin, born there and lived his life in poverty. He was some decades younger that him, but it was no problem. The man had spent most of his life in the streets of Inuzuri helping others to survive. The man had used his skills to gain money. He had sold himself and stolen food, but those he had done for survival. And most of the time the man had given what he had to others. He had whored in the red district of Inuruzi and had been able to buy a small house on the river bank where he had allowed some on the Rukon kids to have a safe haven. He had continued to gain money but the part he had not kept he had give it to Renji and Rukia and made sure that the two youngsters would be able to join the Academy. And when one were talking about skills, it meant that the man had nice a mount of reiatsu and kido skills beside the natural skills of seducing. Strangely to Hidehiro it made the man more alluring. Hidehiro did not care if the man could not write or read, he would be happy to teach these skills for the man. He would do anything possible to make the man happy.

Hidehiro sighed and resumed his work. He knew that right now it would be impossible to talk to the man. Soon he would have to retire to his room as well and prepare for another dinner. He hoped that tonight when Byakuya and Renji would have their evening walk he would be able to speak to the other chaperone.

* * *

AN2: And please take some time after reading to review. Thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Ok, here is the update for this story. I hope that we can have the happy ending here soon. Ichigo is here to mess things up or something. I said that I am planning to update all my stories this week, but it looks like it's going to the bleach stories only. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to see you reviewing this chapter as well.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Another week had passed since Takao had given Rukia the introductions how to fold origamis. Rukia had managed to fold all of them and she was tired of seeing even such papers, but she was happy. There was hope for her cousin and Takao in the future. It was obvious that the men liked each other, but Takao's insecurities needed to be lifted away before their own courting could begin. Now all she had to make sure that Takao's defensive walls would collapse. Hidehiro had managed to infiltrate to Takao's inner life already in some way and it was a positive sign. Hidehiro had gently and politely suggested that he could tutor the smaller man in their free time from being a chaperone. There was such time few hours at a day when their charges were having their own leisure time on their own separated rooms or in areas of the house that had more people in.

Hidehiro had been patient with the smaller man and he had begun to teach him the reading and writing skills. Takao was able to write his name, but that was it. Now after a week of small lessons the man could produce more words to paper and he was able to read some words from the documents Rukia had once given to him about the courting. Previously Renji had red them to him. What was also interesting to Hidehiro was that the small man had reiatsu strong enough to survive among them. Both Byakuya and Renji had strong reiatsu's that could suffocate any lesser officer in Seireitei. When questioning it Takako had admitted that he knew some stuff such as preserving kido to make food and he could have probably had the opportunity to attend the Academy himself as well, but had decided that it was better for Renji and Rukia to go there instead of him. Hidehiro had promised to help the man also with some kido spells.

Hidehiro was very happy to be able to have this chance with the smaller man. Actually he was happy to have any private time with the man. The smaller man was warming up to him which meant that Hidehiro really might have a chance with him. He hoped that nothing would come and disturb the now calm atmosphere that was allowing his cousin's courting to proceed with a flow. It would be only six more days when the courting would be officially over and the wedding would happen the day after. He hoped the best for is cousin and his red haired future lover. They seemed rather cute together.

The calm atmosphere that the Kuchiki's were so fond of was somewhat changed when Ichigo had arrived to Soul Society to meet the currently busy Kuchiki Rukia. When the teen had arrived to the Kuchiki mansion he had wondered what the hell was going on. The house staff was bustling around the mansion organizing things to the liking of their master. There was going to be some sort of fancy dinner in the evening. The grand dinner room was decorated in flowers and had their own color scheme. The cook was screaming orders to the staff as well, yelling that there needed to be the ingredients to make Taiyaki for the liking of their important guest. This had surprised Ichigo as he knew that the head of the house was fonder of solitude than having feast in his house and was rarely doing anything out of his routine. The only reason there would be anything special was New Year celebration or something like that, and the Hanami had already been celebrated. So there should not be anything special going on. When he had asked about it from Rukia she had looked at him like he had an extra head and she had questioned if Ichigo was not aware what was going on. She did not really give an explanation either.

When he had spotted Renji at the Kuchiki premises he had not questioned it. Renji had been a frequent visitor for Rukia at the Kuchiki hall. But what surprised him was how the staff had greeted the sixth division fukutaicho and the unknown male behind him. They were greeted as important guests of the master of the house and they were allowed to go in and roam the house like they belonged there.

So right now the irritated Kurosaki Ichigo and cheery Kuchiki Rukia were sitting on a veranda in front of Rukia's bedroom. They were eating manju's and drinking tea. Rukia chatted about Seireitei in generally praising the fact that it was peaceful and how the time of spring was for love. Even before he had arrived here and gone to Urahara's candy shop the blond scientist and the cat woman had been squealing with happiness and told him to make sure that Rukia would receive their congratulations for her wonderful work she had done for the Kuchiki house. Ichigo had told Rukia this and she had been extremely happy for the support. There was definitely something weird going on here.

When the red head had emerged back from the rooms dressed in simple but decorative yukata, which was different from the ridiculous pink one he usually loved to wear in free time Ichigo had blurted out his question.

"Renji, what the hell are you doing here dressed like that. It's like you live here."

"Baka! Renji is here to court Nii-sama; they are going to get married in seven days! Of course Renji is living here, how else the courting could happen."

Renji had blushed, nodded and sat next to Rukia and looked at Ichigo. Ichigo could not form a single word at first, but then he burst to a mocking laughter.

"Hahahha, seriously. You want to marry Byakuya? Are you nuts? He's so fucking cold towards everyone, how could you even like him?" Ichigo kept laughing until he got several bunches from both of his companions on his head. First Rukia had smacked him for being impolite toward her brother and then Renji had punched his face for mocking Byakuya.

"I am serious. I am courting Kuchiki-Taichou, uum, Byakuya I mean. I love him, got a problem with it?"

"Yeah, what ever. What makes you think he likes you back? Maybe he is humiliating you? And really marry the guy?"

"No, Taichou is an honest man so he would not do this to humiliate me. He told me that he likes me too and he told me so when I proposed to him. And I really hope he really wants to marry me. If this really happens I'm gonna be a really happy man in seven days, so keep your trap closed."

Ichigo kept staring. Nah, this was a one good joke. So he kept laughing and making fun of the situation. Renji became angry and stood up. Ichigo realized that he should take a run for it and he took off to the garden. When Ichigo was halfway in the garden he pumped in to a smaller person in front of him when he was not looking. He apologized and ran again having Renji follow him with an angry reiatsu flaring.

Neither stopped to help the poor person they had stomped upon on. The person stood up with the help of his companion and straightened his clothes. Then he thanked his helper and looked at the arguing men. Renji had managed to capture Ichigo and now kept the teen on a tight hold and banged his head and told him to apologize for being an ass.

Takao was pissed being imagining. He had been practicing the simple kido spell with the help of Hidehiro and the two men had disturbed his lessons and his alone time with the archivist of the Kuchiki. How the hell was he going to figure out the taller man if he was being disturbed?

"Hado no 4, Byakurai." Takao pointed his finger towards the men. The white lighting emerged from his finger and zapped the two fighting men effectively.

"Marvelous, Takao-san. You are learning fast." Hidehiro praised, touching Takao's shoulder gently and walked next with Takao towards the men whom were now surprised as hell.

Renji saw Takao's face flaring with anger and he knew that he could be in trouble. No more that few seconds later Renji was tackled on the grass and Ichigo being kicked on the ground by a pissed green eyed man. Hidehiro was laughing behind them.

This entire ruckus was being watched by Byakuya and Rukia. The leader of the Kuchiki house had arrived to the veranda only few minutes earlier. He smiled, it was so much livelier here than it had ever been before and it warmed Byakuya's heart even more. He was not pleased of Ichigo's arrival as the man usually indicated chaos but seeing Renji, Takao and Hidehiro like this was amusing. Byakuya sat next to Rukia and smiled to her.

Rukia was smiling back. After Renji had begun this ordeal with her help Byakuya had become more open to her and the adoptive siblings were now able to express their emotions to each other better as well. They took time to discuss things with each other and Rukia was no longer so intimidated by her brooding big brother. And seeing him smile made her very happy. She knew that Byakuya would have Hisana always in his heart, but it was time for him to move on. And what was the best thing was that he could do it with a person Rukia also considered as her brother. It would only be seven more days until her Nii-sama and Renji would be bound to each other.

Things were looking good as long as Ichigo would keep himself from bringing any more trouble.

* * *

AN2: Sorry for the short chapter. Next time might be more time skip. I do need an idea for the next step at the courting. I think there needs to be something more before they tie the knot. And do please review!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Have fun. HCTB is updated for the day, might be able continue later this weekend. Few more chappies and we're done. Thank you for eading again. Let me know what ya think.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

It was again the time for the formal courting dinner at the Kuchiki Hall. Even this time the majority of the Kuchiki family had arrived to gawk at the scene. Byakuya sat his back straight right in front of his family, a smiling Hidehiro behind him. Renji on his behalf was sitting few meters before the head of the House and behind the red head sat Takao who was silently laughing to himself and extremely scowling Kurosaki Ichigo. The teen from the Real World had not wanted to attend to this event, but after Rukia had hit him once again on the head several times while explaining that it would be important that Ichigo would see with his own eyes that Renji and her Nii-sama were serious. And after Takao had been using the young man as a practice target when learning the hado spells the teen had finally agreed on Rukia's rather demanding order.

As usual Renji had surprised Byakuya by appearing to the dining room dressed in a fine silk kimono for men that made the red head look even more attractive. Byakuya was certain that he smaller Inuzuri man was doing this on purpose. It was now obvious that Takao did everything to make his friend more alluring to Byakuya and it was hard for the head of the Kuchiki to keep his fingers in tact. It felt like the torture that Takao had created for him would never end. He hoped that the dinner would be over before it would even start so he could have the opportunity to spend a quiet and lovely walk with his fiery haired second in command.

Actually he was beginning to feel that this whole ridiculous courting could just end already, he felt that the next six or seven days would be torment for him. He should do something about the ridiculous rules that had led to this current situation. As the head of the Kuchiki he should do something to end these rules and regulations of courting or atleast he should do modifications to them. He deisited that the first things he should do the next morning was to rewrite the rules or make a proposition to change them and address it to the counsil of elders. He was now the Head of hil Clan and he had the right to make things to more to his liking. Usually the elders did not go against him and he was rather certain that they would nt oppose him even in this matter. It would give Hidehiro the chase to court the small spitfire. It was so obvious that those two were head over heels of each other.

The thing that disturbed Byakuya the most was the scowling orange haired Ryoka boy who worked as a substitute shinigami creating a portal between Soul Society and the Real World. And if that stupid look didn't disappear on the teen face sometime during this dinner Byakuya was certain that he would call Senbonzakura and make Kurosaki chopped liver one way or another. Or then he could al least give the teen the reminder of Takao's hado lessons and show how Hado no 4 was really incantated. Maybe he should suggest that Hidehiro should teach Hado no 31, Shakkaho to Takao as well. It was the rather painful blast of red energy, the very simple spell that even his beloved fukutaicho could not usually control. It had been rather amusing to watch young Kurosaki run around his garden while the very irritated Takao had been frying his bottom with Byakurai. He really should give the smaller man a reward for making such a spectacular and humorous show for their entertainment. Even Renji had been laughing and Rukia had politely hidden her hysterical laugh on her sleeve.

Byakuya shook his head and came back to the matter at hand. He was here in the dining room and he was determined to enjoy this evening even though the scowling Ryoka was present. Rukia had wanted the man there so he should allow it. A small and rather scary thought went through Byakuya's mind. _Kami, please hear my pray and don't let Rukia fall for that man. To even think of him as a part of my family would irritate me beyond anything._

The food was again delicious, grilled shrimps, fresh and steamed vegetables with rice and assorted sauces among with other delicious foods were put for everyone to enjoy. They all ate in silence and Byakuya watched Renji eat his food slowly and politely. There was something new in the way the red head ate his food. It was subtle, but sensuous and Byakuya felt himself become hotter. It was like the red head was seducing him while eating a piece of asparagus. How on earth was it even possible? Before Renji had almost none existent manners in the table, only to be taught to eat politely. In just few weeks the red heads table manners had changed radically and now this. Byakuya swallowed hard. Byakuya's mind was suddenly flooded with images completely different and it was hard for him to gain a rigid feeling to his posture. All he wanted right now to have this courting ending then take the damn teasing red head to his bed and make another usage of those luscious lips that were currently licking the sauce from the steamed vegetable. On the corner of his eye he could see a mischievous smirk on Takao's eyes and Byakuya was now certain that the green eyed man had taught all the dirty tricks he had in his books. Byakuya begin to wonder what else the man might have taught to his fukutaicho and when the stoic man looked at Renji's eyes he saw a promise in there. He would see it in the near future, probably precisely in the night of the seventh day to come. Byakuya swallowed and tried to hide the blush that was definitely formed on his cheeks.

Ichigo on the other hand was staring the scene. It was like the whole world he had previously known had gone mad. He saw Byakuya staring at his red haired friend like the man was the best meat on the market and if not getting it fast enough others might go and grab it. Ichigo could not see from his point of view what was Renji doing but it had to be something strange to make Byakuya look like that. And then there was that blush. Whatta hell was going on here? Ok, he could see that they were actually doing this courting thing and it was now obvious that the officers of the sixth division were serious about it. He looked at Rukia whom had this awe look in her face. She tried very hard to contain herself from squealing, that was obvious. Then the guy next to Byakuya was looking at the smaller man like he was a part of the cuisine, the very guy who had zapped him several times. Ichigo had always thought that people on Soul Society were strange, but now he was certain that the Kuchiki's were at the top of the list. Whom else could get it hard from the stuffy shit like this. Ichigo hoped that he would never have to go thru this himself. He ate fast and prayed all gods that he could get out of here as fast as he could.

* * *

AN2: Here it is when you review thank you :)


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Here ya go. The wedding, this is probably the final chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Byakuya was staring at his reflection from the mirror in front of him. He was dressed in official and ceremonial wedding clothing; monstuki, haori and hakama. His haori had been decorated with the Kuchiki emblem. On his hair were the forever present kenseikan, but today he was to be seen without his scarf. He kept looking at himself. It had been decades since he had worn this kind of outfit, it had been on him when he had married Hisana. Now today he was going to join in matrimony with Abarai Renji, his fukutaicho. Byakuya was shivering with excitement.

The week had passed fast; he had kept himself busy with official work at the sixth, chores and preparations on the mansion. Evenings he had spent with his beloved Renji, never alone of course and always with their chaperones. Their last official courting dinner had been the evening before where Renji had again brought origami, this time folded as butterflies as for the symbol of happiness in marriage. He had renewed his proposal in front of the whole Kuchiki Clan. Byakuya had been utterly speechless at first but as soon as he had gained back his posture he had again told his beloved red head his acceptance of the proposal. So, it meant that today would be their wedding day and Byakuya could not wait.

They had taken another walk after the dinner and this time their chaperones had done something that was not really acceptable. The two men had smiled to each other and taken their fans, opening them and taking a strange conversation about flowers and bees while looking the other way. Byakuya had no idea what was going on until he felt Renji pulling him close and kissing him. The kiss had been full of fire and it had burned Byakuya. The taste of the other man's mouth had been intoxicating. When Renji had pulled off while winking at him explaining that it had been only a foretaste of what to come, he had gone blank. Then the redhead had dragged Takao away from Hidehiro much to the man's shame.

Byakuya sighed. He wanted this day to just move on, get to the ceremony, do the vows and drag his red head to bed and ravish the demon. It brought a smile on his lips. He had been celibate for decades, and now he was to consummate the marriage. It might take a long time for them to emerge from their marital bedroom after this. And of course Byakuya was exited to find out what Renji might have learned from his feisty little friend.

Renji was no less nervous. He was standing in front of the mirror as well, dressed up in the very same outfit as his future spouse was. He wore no Kuchiki emblem on his haori, but a small insignia of the sixth division. He wore no kenseikan either, but he was not expecting that. Takao had woven his hair in a French braid that would hang now the back of his head, his front hair was partially open and hid some of his tattoos in the front, but gave the looker a sensuous feeling. Renji was smiling, Takao had done everything possible to make sure that the stoic man Renji was marrying would be eager to drag Renji out of there and stop the boring party.

Takao showed up to the room and without a word he dragged the man to the garden. The ceremony was to begin and Takao seemed to more impatient that ever. Renji kept hoping that it was not because the man wanted to go back home. It had been so much fun when the man was around. Takao pulled Renji to the altar and told him to behave or Rukia would give him a new dent on his skull. Byakuya was already there waiting for him having the taller Kuchiki behind him. When Renji looked at Byakuya he smiled and received one of the stoic man's rare smiles.

The ceremony itself was rather simple; an older Kuchiki kept babbling something and asking the questions whether or not Byakuya and Renji wanted to bind them selves to this matrimony. They both responded yes. Renji was not even hearing the old man talking but kept staring the man next to him. Even though Byakuya was dressed like him he looked so beautiful. Renji wanted to pinch himself for making sure that he was not dreaming at all. The old man stopped speaking and everyone around them clapped and congratulated them, Renji realized that the speaking was over. He smiled and leaned towards Byakuya who did the same. For the first time officially they were able to kiss. If the kiss the night before had been sparkling this was something else. Byakuya who was now well aware the time and matters took the dominance of the kiss and devoured Renji's lips. It seemed that Byakuya did not care about propriety anymore. When a small cough from Hidehiro awoke them from their blissful stupor they ended their lip lock. A small whisper from Byakuya told Renji that there was much to come during the night. Renji shivered.

Rukia was squealing with happiness, she jumped from the audience to be the first one to congratulate her brothers in person. She hugged Renji with all she could and then she gave a smaller, more polite one to her Nii-sama. She was practically in tears. Ichigo congratulated them with a scowl and left to the refreshments table. Rest of the quests came one by one to show them their acceptance.

The reception itself was simple, food and drinks were prepared for everyone. There were dancing and different performances, but to the two men bound to their union that they were just the two of them. No one wondered when Byakuya silently pulled Renji towards the master suite of the Kuchiki hall.

They reached for their room while occasionally stopping and kissing each other. A servant opened the fusuma, congratulated his masters and left them to be undisturbed. Byakuya and Renji entered to the dimly but sensuously lidded room and closed the door. Renji was nervous. They were to consummate their marriage now and there was something that Renji had not told Byakuya. Takao he had told so he could get some tips but now he was so fucking nervous that he was afraid he might pass out. Byakuya watched his newly wed spouse with curiosity. The red head was eyeing the futon with a blush on his face. It was rather cute. Byakuya stepped closer to Renji and stood in front of the taller man. He smiled and kissed the red head. A moment later the man in front of him answered to the kiss and soon they were panting heavily trying their best to get rid of their clothing. Byakuya was more agile fingered and soon Renji was standing in front of him only clad in his fundoshi. The red head was blushing hard but decided that Byakuya should have his clothing removed as well. Slowly and bit hesitantly he began his task to uncover his beautiful Taichou. When they were equally naked Byakuya pulled Renji to the futon and kissed him. Renji answered eagerly until he pushed Byakuya away to look at the man in the eyes. Renji was blushing hard and he tried to gain his speech back. Byakuya looked at the man worried.

"What is the matter Renji? We re married now, there is no need to be polite anymore, there is no protocol here."

"Umm, Nothings wrong but there is just this one little thing I think I need to tell ya, before you know we do it. Ah, you see well... umm. I've never done it.

"Never done it? With a man you mean?"

"No, I mean as in never ever done it. I'm you know virgin. I wanted to do it with someone I love." Renji said quietly while he looked at the bed sheet and blushing so furiously that the redness of his face reached to his ears.

Byakuya was stunned. His fukutaicho, now his spouse, the man who was probably voted the sexiest bachelor in Seireitei by the SWA was a virgin. He swallowed hard and thought that he was a blessed man, Renji's confession was unexpected yet it fired his heard with a blaze that would burn for eternity. Byakuya smiled and kissed Renji gently promising that this night would be something they both would never forget.

Byakuya gently removed the last clothing they wore and laid the man next to him on the futon. He kept kissing the red head telling him to just enjoy and take no pressure of the night. Byakuya traced the tattoos on Renji's skin with his fingers and lips making the man beneath him shiver. Kissing and tasting, touching and teasing Byakuya brought the red head exited. Their now hard erections touched each other emanating keening grown from the red heads throat. Byakuya did not allow the other man to touch him, telling him that he only wanted the man to enjoy and the next time it would be Renji's turn. Byakuya touched every part of his husbands skin increasing the expectation of entering. When Byakuya was certain that his teasing was making the red head crazy he took the weeping organ in his mouth while slowly entering a finger inside the man. Renji tensed at first but when Byakuya licked and sucked him he relaxed allowing Byakuya to stretch him properly. Renji did know what to do, his friend had made rather interesting lessons to him, but to really feel these touches by the man he loved was making him go crazy. He could barely realize that Byakuya had starched him as much as he could until the suction on his cock stopped and Byakuya was hovering above him. The raven head lifted the red heads legs up to his shoulders and entered the man as slowly and as carefully he might. Gently he coaxed the body under him to accept him inside. When Byakuya was fully seethed he kissed Renji's lips with passion. They moved in sync and touched each other as much as they could. Byakuya knew that he would soon be undone. It had been too long since he had done any sexual deed or at least felt a pleasure like this. The velvety tightness around his aching member was squeezing him hard and the world was turning into blue electric sparks in front of his eyes. While moving in and out of the muscular and eagerly willing body beneath him he took a hold of his lovers cock and pumped it in unison of his movements. The moaning and pleasure increased until both on them found their zenith. With a blissful smile they collapsed in a heap to the floor. A promise of the next round was there to be fulfilled.

Hidehiro smiled tiredly and walked towards his bedroom. People had partied at the premises for a long time and the day was soon to be over and his cousin was now happily tied with the man he loved. It brought a warm feeling to Hide and he hoped that he could feel those emotions as well. He had someone he loved, but there would be a long way until it would happen. Rukia had told him that Takao was a man that did not warm up that easily. He was warming up that was sure, but who really know about the smaller man. He seemed to be quite full of surprises.

When Hidehiro entered to his bedchamber he came across a surprise of a lifetime. His room was well lidded and several fish shaped origami were laid in all around his room. If he counted correctly there was a hundred of them. He heard ruffling behind him and when he turned around he was directly staring at the green eyes of Kuwahara Takao.

"So, Ya better get yerself a chaperone ready. We're getting married in 30 days."

* * *

AN2: REVIEW!


End file.
